


Black Velvet Band

by Abitscrewy



Series: NSFW Drabbles [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Call me nearly plotless nick, Fluff and Smut, Gayness ensues, Kurt being an absolute dork, Kurt's idea of a vacation is to be a pirate, Logan likes how Kurt looks in a pirate outfit, M/M, One Shot, Pirate Kurt, Pirate things, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Sort of plot, Trans Male Character, Trans wolverine, Vacation, trans Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitscrewy/pseuds/Abitscrewy
Summary: Kurt and Logan are told to go on vacation because let's be honest they need it. Most of the X-Men need a break, really, but only so many can be gone at a time before disaster strikes.So Kurt decides that their  vacation should consist of them on the open seas in a fully rigged ship.





	Black Velvet Band

_His eyes, they shone like diamonds. You'd think he was king of the land. And his hair hung over his shoulder, tied up with a black velvet band._

* * *

The first sense that hits him is the smell of the sea. Salt and brine and a seemingly endless moisture in the air. His eyes drift open and quickly adjust in the light. It's barely sunrise, and the new morning light shimmers almost as gleefully as Kurt's eyes. Kurt is pulling the car into a parking spot near the harbor, humming quietly to himself. He's dressed for the occasion and although Logan thinks the whole affair is kind of silly, he can't really argue that Kurt pulls off the look. A worn white blouse with draping sleeves and a neckline cut about halfway down the shirt. The string meant to hold the cut closed is only halfway tied, showing off most of Kurt's chest really nicely. His hair has grown out quite a bit, currently draped over his left shoulder in curling waves that could give the shore a run for its money. His pants. Now there's a sight. Logan thought they were leggings at first, but maybe Kurt just likes tighter pants. Or he's that much a tease. Either way, the shorter man is sizing his partner up as he started pulling their bags out of the trunk.

Either Kurt doesn't notice, or is too excited to care. His humming gets louder, he takes Logan's hand and places a kiss on the top. As his head lifts back up, they disappear in a puff of smoke. Logan stumbles but regains his bearings easily. They now stand on the quarterdeck of the ship by the ship's wheel. Logan huffs and puts his bags down before giving Kurt a look.

"Warn a guy," Logan mutters, but he's still smiling a little. Kurt is too giddy to be mad at. How he does it at just past sunrise is beyond anyone's knowledge. He just earns a sympathetic smile and a chuckle.

"Come on, we should get these to the captain's quarters!~ That is where we will be staying. The bed is big enough for the both of us. Oh and do not mind the crew," his smile turns into a grin. All around them, those little blue gremlins hang about or sit perched on the rails and ropes.

"Well, better than a bunch of strangers I guess. But they better not bother us," Logan squints, crossing his arms and glaring at one of them.

Kurt laughs. "Don't worry! They will be on their best behavior! It is.. Sort of impossible to sail a ship with only two people, especially one this large."

"We couldn't have rented a yacht or something? If you had the money to rent a flamin' pirate ship.."

"Shhhhh" Kurt places a finger on Logan's lips, removes it, kisses said lips, and then disappears with the bag. He's definitely already been on the ship before, otherwise he wouldn't have teleported blindly into the captain's quarters. Either that or it's with the help of the bamfs. 

They set sail around half an hour later. Logan isn't sure how he was convinced to do this, considering his bones are pretty heavy to swim with. However.. Kurt can be very convincing, especially with those puppy dog eyes and promises of fun to be had. Plus it's only for a week and Kurt promised to just teleport them back if Logan wasn't happy. Pretty bold.

He can't help but stare. The sun has gotten higher in the cloudless sky and Kurt soaks it all up from above the deck. He's hanging diagonally from a sturdy rope, holding it with his tail, a hand, and a foot. The rest hangs relaxed -how that's possible, Logan has no idea- in the wind. His hair is only kept out of his face by a long black velvet band and a tricorne hat. He takes a deep breath and smiles, and Logan's heart leaps when he lets go of the rope. The blue mutant is fine though. He turns a double twist before landing gracefully on the main deck and running to Logan.

Kurt pulls the shorter man into his arms, peppering him with kisses. Being in the middle of the sea is worth it to see his lover this ridiculously fucking happy.

"Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to this. It's so wonderful, I have so missed this..!" he smiles brightly, placing his forehead against the top of Logan's head.

"You get to be a pirate, I get to see you happy and be with you for more than a few hours between sleeping and work. We all win," Logan smiles a little, then holds Kurt by the hip and hand and dips him. The smile turns into a grin. "Plus you look hot in that outfit, baby." Kurt blushes at that, and at the sudden movement. His tail coils around Logan's calf and he holds his shoulders, giggling a little as their lips press together. The kiss is sweet, turning a little coy when Kurt slides his tongue across Logan's lower lip.

They haven't seen each other in a while. They had missions separate from each other, and Logan's ran longer than intended. Kurt kept sending him pictures ranging from cute to absolutely filthy and made Logan question just how he ever thought this fuzzy blue twink was pure. He had some kind of sixth sense, too, about when Logan was feeling lonely. A couple times Logan came back to their camp to find audio messages. The kind he needed earbuds and a lot of privacy to listen to. It'd take a miracle for him to admit aloud how hard Kurt's moans make him, unless he's confessing it to Kurt himself.

Kurt moans quietly as Logan's hand gropes one taught, sculpted cheek. Only their first day on vacation and he's feeling more than a little frisky. That's what you get for teasing the fuck out of the Wolverine. One short, horny, hairy bastard.

The kiss breaks only for Logan to start his lips down Kurt's soft, lean neck. Kurt bites his lower lip and hums. His tail snakes its way up Logan's thigh and presses against his groin, eliciting an encouraging grunt from the bulkier man. Logan lifts Kurt from the dip and presses him against the railing of the ship, pulling that flowing shirt open even more and nipping at his collarbone. Kurt mutters something in German, his head leaning back with the tiniest whine. 

"Mmn.. Wanna repeat that?"

"N..Not really. It was filthy," Kurt's cheek flush purple, eyes half lidded and full of hunger. Logan doesn't really want to wait, just shrugging and kissing lower and lower down Kurt's chest and abdomen. Giving those scarred muscles plenty of attention, untucking his shirt and palming his groin. "F-fuck..~" Kurt mutters. One hand clutches the railing, the other slicking into Logan's hair as his head moves lower. The kisses stop just above the now prominent bulge in those tight black pants. 

"It's just us, babydoll... N' I like how you sound." the gruff man pulls at the waistband of Kurt's pants, tugging them gently down until he reaches the point where Kurt's tail has to pull through the hole in the back. Kurt whines but obliges, not exactly one to argue with a beautiful man looking at his dick like he's good enough to eat. Logan isn't all that surprised that Kurt went commando, but he is extremely happy with it. A deep, wanton chuckle rumbles in his throat as he takes Kurt's shaft in hand and runs his thumb over the slit. He earns a loud moan and a slight buck from his hips.

"Music to my ears..~" Logan hums, leaning forward and taking the head into his mouth. Kurt's breaths shallow for a moment, his bared chest rising and falling quicker with each motion. Logan's free hand slides up the back of his leg to grip his ass, then to massage the underside of the base of the tail. He slowly takes more and more of Kurt in until he can feel it twitching at the back of his throat and he has to will himself not to gag.

Then his head starts to bob and Kurt thinks something along the lines of 'Screw Heaven, I have my own right here.'

Kurt whimpers, gripping Logan's hair and trying to hold back from bucking his hips. His eyes flutter closed when Logan's tongue swirls around the head and he smirks up at him. It's almost enough to make him come right then and there, but he's not finished just yet.

Logan strokes from the underside of the tail down to his hole, placing one finger over it and his thumb just under the tail. The pressure and the feeling of Logan's lips around his cock is enough to break him. His hips twitch and Logan releases him from his mouth with a small pop. But he keeps his tongue at the head and strokes with his hand, pumping the white liquid into his mouth. God damn he missed that taste. That smell, Kurt's sweat and pheromones and he'd swear he could hear his heart beating. Maybe it's the blood rushing to his dick.

Kurt relaxes against the railing, letting out one last low moan. His knees are shaking at either side of Logan's head, telling him he either needs to sit or lay down. It makes him chuckle a little as he stands. What makes him chuckle more is the cute little noise he makes when he picks him up. One hand on the lower back, another beneath his ass. Kurt yelps but is quick to adjust, wrapping his legs around his hips and clasping his feet at Logan's lower back. His arms wrap around the shorter ones neck and he sets his head on his shoulder, still coming down from the high.

Logan carries him down to the captain's quarters, grunting as he plops him down onto the bed. Still placing little kisses all over his chest and collarbone and neck as he does. Kurt sighs blissfully and slips his shirt off to toss it across the room along with the pants he'd grabbed with his tail before they left topside.

They lay tangled with each other for a moment before Kurt cards his hand through Logan's hair.

"Hmm.. Now that my brain is once again working, I think I owe you quid-pro-quo." he smiles sweetly despite the dirty look in his eyes. Logan grunts as he's turned over and the favor is returned. His shirt is practically torn off and Kurt runs his hands reverently over the practical muscles beneath. Plus that bit of pudge at the abdomen, he loves that bit. Actually he loves everything about the man beneath him but that's beside the point.

He places a few kisses on his neck as he undoes the belt buckle and the button of Logan's jeans. Buttons aren't his strong suit but by God he's determined, and Logan is already wet and welcoming. The pants and boxers are added to the pile, and Kurt's tail rubs against that ever-sensitive skin. He runs his hands over the v of Logan's waist, still smiling and pressing sweet kisses all along his neck and jaw and giggling at how the hair tickles his nose. Logan chuckles too, between shudders and small grunts.

Kurt's tail comes away slick. He nips at Logan's ear and earns a moan and a buck of his hips. He slips a finger in and earns a loud groan. Logan clutches the sheets above him with one hand, the other digging its nails into Kurt's side. He's always surprised by how thick just one of Kurt's fingers is. It's almost as good as his dick, maybe even better since he seems to know just the right spots to press. Soon enough his back is arched to Kurt's delight.

He moves his hand slowly, brushing that spot every now and then but Logan is needy and a little greedy. "Fuck, damn babe you.. Ah, fuck, more!" he moans, his hips bucking and pressing down further into Kurt's ministrations. He's given a smile and a purr in his ear, and the spade of his tail starts its own work. Just adding to the pleasure from the outside, a different sensation. Logan groans and curses, huffing and biting his lip.

"You are so sexy, liebchen..~" Kurt whispers. He's already hard again, rubbing against the sheets a little. Logan grabs around on the nightstand for where they unpacked the condoms and half tosses one at Kurt, who laughs.

He carefully removes his finger and rolls it on before pressing up against Logan. Close as possible before he pushes inside as deep as he can. Logan wraps his legs around Kurt's hips. They both moan in tandem, though Kurt muffles himself with Logan's shoulder.

He starts to move shortly. Quick, deep little thrusts aiming for just the right spot. He moans and whines into Logan's shoulder, kissing and nipping randomly. His fur is damp with sweat, pressing as closely as he can to the man beneath him. His tail is just thin enough to continue its quest to give his lover as much pleasure as he can.

Their bodies writhe together, pushing to be as close as they can, exchanging kisses and memorizing every part of each other with their hands and lips. Until all at once it explodes, moans of each others names, hands grasping, hips colliding in one final harsh thrust. Logan pulls Kurt close, lips smashing together as his body tenses and twitches around him. 

Kurt stays inside for a while, muttering accolades and sweet things along Logan's neck and cheeks and lips. Nuzzling cheek-to-cheek, Logan can feel his smile. It's probably his favorite smile on the fucking planet. Ororo has a great smile, but he'd be hard pressed to say it was better than Kurt's. That pure, brilliant smile that radiates so much joy and adoration. He gently pushes Kurt onto his back so he can lay on top of him. His head on Kurt's chest, memorizing his scent, lulled by his heartbeat.

"I love ya, Kurt."

"I love you. I love you so much, my beloved."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have something against trans male characters then you can fight me, Logan, and Kurt. <3


End file.
